Mother
'''Mother' (deut: "Mutter") ist ein, von Nintendo entwickeltes, RPG aus dem Jahr 1989 und Teil der Mother-Serie. Das Spiel erschien für die Spielekonsole NES. Im Spiel schlüpft man in die Rolle von unterschiedlichen Kindern, die mit besonderen PSI-Kräften ausgestattet sind. Diese werden zum Beispiel im Kampf verwendet. Die Geschichte dreht sich hauptsächlich um den Jungen Ninten, der nach skurrilen Ereignissen in seinem Haus, aufbricht um die geheimnissvollen Phänomene, die vielerorts auftreten, aufzuklären. Es schließen sich später unterschiedliche andere Kinder seiner Reise an. Das Spiel wurde nie außerhalb Japans veröffentlicht, da RPGs zu dieser Zeit keinen großen Erfolg versprachen. Dennoch wurde die ROM-Datei 1998 im Internet unter dem Namen "EarthBound Zero" auf Englisch veröffentlicht. Sie kann, mithilfe eines Emulators, auf einem normalen Rechner gespielt werden. Gameplay Das Spiel besteht aus zwei maßgebenden Funktionen: #Die Möglichkeit sich frei auf einer Weltkarte zu bewegen. Die Ansicht ist dabei die Vogelperspektive. #Der Kampffunktion, die bei zufälligen Kämpfen aktiviert wird. Ziel ist es dort den/die Gegner zu besiegen. Das kann, durch ein Erfahrungspunktesystem, zu Level-Ups führen, die den Charakter stärker und widerstandsfähiger machen. Das Kampfsystem ist rundenbasierend, das bedeutet, man wählt eine Aktion und im Folgenden wird die gewählte Aktion und die Aktion des Gegners hintereinander ausgeführt. Besonderheiten Das Spiel unterscheidet sich von anderen RPGs seiner Zeit insofern: Nahezu alle RPGs in den 1980er Jahren spielten in einer mittelalterlichen Zeit. Gegner waren beispielsweise Drachen und andere fiktive Charaktere. Mother hingegen spielte zu der Zeit, in der es herausgekommen ist, in der Gegenwart und die Gegner in Mother sind eine Mischung aus realen und fiktiven Wesen. Real, wie zum Beispiel, der Hippie , fiktiv, wie bei dem Woodoh. Außerdem sind in dem Spiel unterschiedliche Science-Fiction Elemente enthalten, wie, zum Beispiel, die Telekinese. Geschichte Das Spiel wird mit folgender Geschichte eingeleitet: : “In the early 1900s, a mysterious dark shadow covered a small country town in rural America. At that time, a young married couple vanished mysteriously from their home. : The man’s name was George, the woman’s name was Maria.thumb|250px : Two years later, as suddenly as he left, George returned. He never told anyone where he had been or what he have done. But, he began an odd study, all by himself. : As for his wife Maria… she never returned.” Frei übersetzt bedeutet das: : "Im frühen 20. Jahrhundert, verdeckte ein mysteriöser, dunkeler Schatten eine kleine Stadt im ländlichen Nordamerika. Zu dieser Zeit verschwand ein junges, verheiratetes Paar auf mysteriöse Weise. : Der Mann hieß George, der Name der Frau war Maria. : Zwei Jahre später, so plötzlich er verschwand, tauchte George wieder auf. Er erzählte niemals jemandem wo er war oder war er getan hat. Allerdings begann er eine merkwürdige Studie auf eigene Faust. : Seine Frau Maria... kehrte nie wieder zurück." Im späteren Spielverlauf erfährt man das die beiden von Außerirdischen entführt wurden. Diese beherrschten sogenannte PSI-Kräfte. George ist wieder zur Erde geflohen um die PSI zu erforschen. Maria ist geblieben um das Alienbaby Giegue aufzuziehen. Nun, 80 Jahre später, will Giegue die PSI auf der Erde auslöschen. Name Der Spieletitel ist "Mother", was aus dem Englischen stammt und "Mutter" bedeutet. Der Endgegner Giegue im Spiel behauptet er sei von Maria, Nintens Urgroßmutter, großgezogen worden. Sie wäre also für ihn eine Pflege''mutter'' gewesen. Vermutlich ist der Spieletitel eine Anspielung auf die Beziehung zwischen Maria und Giygas. en:EarthBound Beginnings es:Mother it:EarthBound Beginnings ru:Mother Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Mother